Star Crossed
by Brighten my Ocean
Summary: Romeo Larson lived...a comfortable life with his four best friends. But here is the thing: They've got wings. You've met Max and her flock, now meet Romeo and his and go through their adventures. Will they meet up with Max and her flock? R&R please :]]]]]
1. Introduction

There is something about getting punched in the head that really makes you want to grab someone by the head and smash them into a brick wall. Like right now.

I felt the blood go flying from my nose, onto the wall that I was so rudely pinned up against. An Eraser swung a huge paw, catching the side of my face. More blood. More pain. The Eraser flashed his disgusting yellow fangs at me, now holding onto my throat.

"Say _goodbye_ bird-brain."

_"Romeo!"_ a girl's voice screamed in pure agony.

I awoke, dazed and confused. One of my hands flew to my nose, as the other clawed at the unseen hand that I was sure was holding on tightly to my throat, but it wasn't. I was fine, and nothing was trying to kill me.

It was early, and as far as I could tell, no one other than me was awake. I cruised into the kitchen, in only some shorts and socks. Here is a fun fact: _socks + tile one hell of a time. _

I stood in front of the fridge, yanking it open. Amazingly, there was still food. 1.) Because Jack hadn't eaten it all, and 2.) Unlike other children on the run from crazy wolf-things who a trying to kill us, we find it fun to go to the store every once and a while and blow peoples mind with our crazy stealing tactics. _Stealing is bad, children. Don't do it._ What can I say? We have no money!

"Score!" I said, taking out some milk. Milk meant that I could have a cup of tea (Lame, I know) and some cereal. Oh, life was sweet. I turned on the kettle and removed a bowl from the draining board on the sink. Just then, I heard a shuffling behind me, and that mean that someone else was awake. _Oh boy! I couldn't wait to find out who!...Right._

I spun on my heels, catching fourteen-year-old Celeste's blueish eyes, "Morning, Celeste." I said, grabbing another bowl, knowing she would be hungry. She smiled at me, smiling like I was her only family, "Mornin' Romeo."

I smiled. My favorite play as a child when we first came to this place was Romeo and Juliet. Funny, huh? I was eleven and my favorite thing was to hear about the 'set in the stars' love story. So that's why I chose my name to be Romeo: Because he could do anything (in my eyes, anyway.)

It seemed as if the whole world was just waking up, and I was its leader. See. There is a little story that goes behind our living in this small house in the Santa Catalina Mountains (That's Arizona for those of you who don't know), and it's long. Maybe I'll give it to you bit by bit, but there is one amazing detail that you have to know: _All five of us have wings._

Another sleepy body was walking into the room, rubbing at his eyes. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, sitting on a stool at the island. Spike, as we call him ( I believe we read that his real name was Christopher.) had always had a little trouble getting up in the morning. He was…uh…cranky, to say the least.

"Dunno, Spike." I said, "What do you want?"

"Uhm….I want-" he was cut off by a loud noise from the other room.

"Give me my hair brush back **right now!**" is was El was screaming, pounding on the bathroom door. Obviously it was Diva on the other side, the six-year-old horror. How someone could be so evil amazed me. She wasn't evil to me, of course, but she did pull rather cruel stunts, but maybe that is why we loved her so much.

And then, as if this house was a _freaking_ circus of crazy mutated children, something came flying out of Jack's room. It resembled something like that of a bug. Now, I love Jack, and he is my best friend, but this guy is a _chicken_ when it comes to bugs. He leaped out of his room, running toward them, then behind me, "There was a damn beetle in my room! And it was trying to climb on my face, and eat my brains, man!"

_Thank you for that visionary, Jack. I can see that there was a beetle in your room, but since you sent it flying into a door across the hall at three thousand miles per hour, I don't think it will be doing any brain eating today._

"Uhm…I'll go get it then." I said instead, actually not in the mood to deal with a panic stricken Jack.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack spat out rapid fire, hopping from one foot to the other as I picked up the dying creature in my hand (with a tissue, of course. How _ew_ would that be if I didn't have one?) I threw it in the trash can, then made my way over to the bathroom, where El was still yelling about a hair brush. Not that I cared about El's hair items, I just wanted her to shut up and save my head from exploding.

"Diva!" I called, knocking softly on the door, "Honey, please give Elli her brush back and come sit down, I am going to make breakfast and I want all of you to be there with limbs still _attached."_

I heard the door unlock, and smiled. The brush popped through the small crack that Diva had opened, "Sorry…" She muttered, coming out to.

"No problemo, kiddo." I said, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. Diva was like my little kid. I loved her, so much. She was so sweet (to me anyway.)

Celeste has already put the cereal away and began making eggs. I joined her, pouring orange juice.

"Hey, Jack-o, set the table, kay?" I said, not really asking him, but more like telling him. I heard the drawer open, and knives being taken out. El sat down next to Spike, and Diva sat down next to her, "Can we watch cartoons while we eat, Romeo?" Diva asked, already turning to grab the remote. El rolled her eyes, she was eleven and automatically thought cartoons were crappy. I could tell Jack was grinning, "Oh yeah! Can we Romeo?" He asked, acting like a child himself.

Celeste bumped her hip into me, smirking, "Yeah, can we _Romeo?"_ She asked, in that strange seductive tone that she has. I felt my face grow hot.

"Uh….Sure." I said, placing a glass of Orange juice in front of each of my flock.

"Yay!" Diva called, jumping off her chair so her black curls bounced. Spike was only two years older than Diva. And El was tree years older than him. Then Celeste, who was fourteen, Jack who was fifteen. Then there was me. Sixteen-year-old Romeo Larson.

Well, reader: _Welcome to hell on paper._


	2. Flight

_Note to self: Cartoons major headaches._

The eggs were almost ready, and smelling absolutely wonderful. I sucked in sweet air through my nose, walking around the kitchen island to stand behind Diva, who was practically having epileptic fits in her chair at the sight of that yellow pain-in-the-neck, SpongeBob. How anyone could find that show entertaining got by me. Perhaps when the wicked scientists grafted avian DNA into me, they also removed my sense of humor. _Right._

"Alright, come and get 'em, guys." Celeste said, holding up a frying pan filled with eggs. And behind that sat another, and one more. What can I say…we eat a lot?

El was the first one out of her chair, brushing at her long, reddish hair. Spike followed, then Diva.

Jack and I knew to hang back, because we got whatever was left over (and that was normally a WHOLE bunch. Heheh. ) I quickly downed the orange juice, having completely forgotten about the water in the kettle I had boiled.

After we had finished eating, and we felt rather stuffed and heavy, it was already noon. The Arizona sun was high above the mountain, causing us to turn on the AC. That was probably the one thing I hated about Arizona. Too much heat.

"El, Spike, and I are going to go outside and play. You wanna come with us, Romeo?" Diva asked, plopping her head on the side of the couch. She was abnormally tall for a six-year-old. We were all abnormally tall. I stood at about six foot six inches (on a good day.) and weighed less than a hundred pounds, thanks to my awesomely stellar strong, but thin bird bones.

"Oh, sorry Honey," I said, ruffling her black hair, "I'm just gonna sit inside and rest. I'll play with you in a bit." I said, knowing damn right that I wouldn't. Diva nodded and ran outside. "Be careful!" I said, adjusting my position on the couch. Celeste came and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Her brown hair spilled down her back in perfect huge ringlets, contrasting perfectly with her olive skin. Unlike myself, who had rather out-of-control black hair, and skin that was whiter than a sheet of paper, but oh well, I wasn't complaining.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, catching me off guard. What was that supposed to mean?

"Just dandy," I said, meaning it, "Why?" Celeste smiled, removing her head from my shoulder and turning to look at me. She grinned, wrinkling her nose, and it amazed me how much someone could really look like a teddy bear come to life.

"No reason! Let's go flying!" She said, getting up and dragging me.

"On the count of three everyone…" I said, watching my flock get ready for flight. We organized out flight patterns, in the way that would help us get out of this place fast enough if we ever needed to. Thankfully, it was in order of youngest to older, lightest to heaviest (Yeah, haha, I'm fatter than everyone else. Thanks.)

"One…." Diva braced herself, ready to make a run.

"Two…" She wriggled her feet, cocking her head in my direction.

"Three!" She began to run, and dove off the side of the mountain, only to soar up, showing off her dark brown wings. Spike ran after her, unfurling his light colored wings, pushing up from the ground. Up beat, down beat, up beat, down beat. Soon he was high in the sky. El ran after them, auburn tipped white wings unfurling from her back. She dove off too, free falling, and then taking off in a whole different direction. _Good girl,_ I thought, _confuse the enemy. _If there was one, anyway.

"Move, move, move!" I called.

Jack as next, blonde hair ruffling in the wind. He glanced back at me with his 'I'm about to rock your world' smile, then jumped straight up, snapping out his sandy wings, catching the air quickly. Celeste followed after him, running then jumping into the air. We were like poetry in motion really.

I was last, taking off into a full speed sprint. My black wings released themselves from behind held tight against my back. My wingspan was massive, larger than any of the flock's. I leaped into the air and with one down beat of my wings, I was flying high.

* * *

Sorry, guys! This one was a bit shorter because I couldn't really think of anything else! 


	3. Panic

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You are all so sweet!

Now, I am not so sure about that you guys may think about that whole flying and heights thing, but to me, it is the greatest thing that life has to offer. Even if my life is a crazy one of a part bird mutant.

"Everyone! Left!" I called out over the roaring wind, beating my wings. We all hung a left, as one, dipping our wings in a way that came to us out of instinct. We had watched the birds that lived along with us in the mountain, and we had learnt some pretty good tips. Except pooping wherever we wanted…Spike thought that idea was _excellent._ Me? Not so much.

I heard a scream, and halted, making Jack crash into me. It was El, watching as six-year-old Diva plunge toward the ground, her wings folded _in._ "Diva!" Celeste screamed, lunging forward in a pathetic attempt to catch my little girl. I swooped, with no time to think, and plunged, my wings tucked into my side, rocketing forward.

For some reason, her eyes were wide open, tears streaming from the corners, flying up into the air. I felt one hit me and went faster, if possible. I caught her, wrapping my thin arms around her tiny, shaking form and that's when I spotted it. The small, clear needle that stuck out from her neck.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. I dropped to my knees on the side of the mountain, Diva still trembling in my arms. I didn't think about doing this the 'safe' way as I yanked the needle straight from her neck and watched as the twitching and convulsions slowed to a halt, then she lay there, breathing heavy. The other's had not yet seen where I had landed, and where circling over head, using their raptor vision to try and spot me. It wouldn't be long.

"Hang on, Diva." I heard myself whispering, stroking the beautiful black curls on her head. She moved in my arms, hugging me slightly. "My sweet little angel…."

Jack landed a few feet away from us, not landing like a sophisticated bird-man should. He skidded to a halt in front of us, and then dropped to his hands and knees, holding onto Diva's small hand. "What happened?" He asked, panic struck.

I didn't have to say anything as he spotted the needle. Jack jumped to his feet, assuming his role as leader when I was in too much of a shock to do anything myself. The rest of the flock as about the land when Jack waved his arms, pointing in other directions, "Scatter!" He yelled through cupped hands.

The flock all took turns, flying off into other directions. Someone was hiding in the hills. Someone had done this to my baby. I swore on my life, that I was going to kill them.

…But first, I had to fix my baby.

Amazingly enough, we all made it back to the house in on piece. Except…El was crying, Spike was virtually stoic, and Jack….wasn't Jack. He was helping me carry Diva in, her body limp. There was nothing more we could really do for her except wait and hoped that she got better in time.

"Romeo, what happened?" Celeste asked, placing a hand on my shoulder as I placed Diva on her bed, surrounded by her favorite toys (such as 'huggle me death bear').

I glanced up at her, sure that my face was streaked with tears that suddenly jumped from my eyes. "Someone…" I chocked, watching as Celeste took a step back, "Is going to pay."

* * *

Morning came, and it was obvious that I hadn't slept at all. Just watching…waiting for a sign of Diva waking up, saying my name, smiling at me….anything.

But nothing came until morning. And with the sun came a weak smiling face. "Romeo…" she croaked, her voice raspy with sleep, "You're here…"

I smiled, tears threatening to come again, "Yeah. I 'm here." I said, rubbing the top of her head.

* * *

I was going to hunt for the men that did this to her, but tomorrow. She needed my full attention as of right now, and that is what she was going to get.

Lala, I am not very good at this :[

Please review, tell me how I can improve?


End file.
